


Mated Lives

by FutereWriter



Series: Mated [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Dead Kate Argent, Magic, Multi, Witches, a fire but not 'the' fire, peter hale/oc - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutereWriter/pseuds/FutereWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's twin is back from studying in France and her secrets are about to come out. What's her connection with the Hales? How does she know about the supernatural? The questions pile up when she defends them at a diner with the Argents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers:
> 
> I have changed a lot about the story.  
> I have spend some time off from writing it and decided that to make it go in the way that I wanted I had to change a lot.  
> Don't worry, the main storyline is still here. ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lena stopped her motorbike in front of the house she was born. She’d never truly seen it as home, her home in Beacon Hills was located in the woods. Before she’d gone to France she’d spent more time there than here. 

She had a twin here, but she preferred her twin in the woods. She had a mother and father here, but preferred her mom and dad in the woods. 

In the woods, she had a family. Here, she had not.

“Lena!” A strawberry blonde girl opened the door and approached her.

“Hello, Lydia,” she remained seated on her bike.

“Nice ride.” Her sister smiled at her. “Are you getting off?”

“No, I was just passing by. I have to be home soon.”

“But you are home”, Lydia had never understood Lena’s love for the house in the woods, or the distance between her and their parents. She’d also never gone with.

“Not mine.” Lena rumbled through her backpack and took a small bracelet out. “You look great, Lydia. Here, this is for you. Aunt Chen asked me to give it to you.”

“Thanks…” Lydia’d never met their aunt, their parents had made sure of that, so she was kinda surprised. “Thank her for me, will you?

“Sure.”

The door to the house opened again and Lena grabbed her keys, she did _ not _ want to see her ‘parents’. She didn’t see them as her parents anymore but nonetheless

It wasn’t one of them that came outside but a brown haired girl, a friend of Lydia she assumed. A very  _ familiar _ friend.

“Hey, Lydia, what’s”-”Allison!?”

Lena’s mouth fell open in shock as did Allison’s. Lydia looked from her twin to her best friend and back.

“You know each other?” She’d had enough of the silence going on between the 3 of them.

“Yeah, we met a few years ago in France. She went to my school, we were friends.” she smiled at her ever traveling friend.

“How do you 2 know each other?” Allison had a curious light in her eyes. “Annecy and Beacon Hills aren’t exactly close.”

“We’re twins, only Lena lived with our aunt for a few years.”

“Why?”

“...” Lydia squinted her eyes. “I… don’t know. Why did you go to aunt Chenelle?”

“How about you ask Nathalie and Gregg.” Lena started her motorcycle, annoyed at her ‘sister’. “I have to go.”

“Wait!” Allison stepped forward. “Maybe we could catch up later? Dinner at my place tomorrow? I’ll text you the address.”

“Sure”, a small smile replaced the annoyance. “Same number as before.”

  
After that she left. She smiled at the thought of being friends with Allison again.


	2. Home

Lena unlocked the door to the Hale mansion and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of home and family. Her eyes flashed.  _ Purple. _

 

“Boo.” A voice came from the couch behind her. 

“Hi, Der.” She sat down next to him. “Where’s Peter?”

“He’s at The Howlin’ Wolf, he said he had to do some things before tonight.”

“Tonight?” Lena stabbed her feet into his side. “What’s tonight, Der-Bear?”

“Don’t call me that.” he grabbed her feet. “We're having dinner there because of your return.”

“Nice, I  _ love _ his food!”

 

She flashed her eyes at him and licked her lips. 

“Hey, Derek, hands off  _ my _ witch!”

 

Both turned around to Peter, who neither of them had heard come in. The second after, Lena’d jumped into his open arms.

“I missed you,” She kissed his cheek.

“I was in France last week!” He chuckled. “But I missed you too, Princess.”

 

Derek groaned at their cheesiness. “Get a room.”

“Gladly!” Peter swung Lena over his shoulder and walked up the stairs, ignoring her playful protests.

 

“Go away!” Derek threw a pillow at them while laughing, but stopped when his ‘twin’ sent ik back after him.


	3. The explosion of the week

Derek left a little earlier than Lena and Peter. When he got to the Wolf Diner and The Howling Wolf he heard the ‘gang’ approaching. 

 

“Derek, hey!” Scott walked up front with Lydia and Stiles. 

“Hi, I’m sorry, guys but the diner and restaurant are closed tonight.”

“What, why?” Stiles wasn’t happy, he loved the food here. 

“A family celebration, it’s”-

He groaned as he saw Peter park next to them. “The worst timing.”

He left the conversation for what it was and moved to open Lena’s car door. 

 

“Aw, thanks, Derek.” She kissed his cheek when she stood up.

“It’s not everyday you come back from 6 years in France to stay.” He smiled at her. “And you’re my sister.”

“ _ Twin- _ sister”, she smiled back at him.

 

Peter pulled Derek back by the shoulder and took Lena’s hand in his. “I would prefer to lead my lady inside myself, thank you.”

 

“Okay, what is going on here!?” Stiles’ voice pierced the air. “First, we get to hear the diner’s closed and now you’re all friends with Lena? How do you even know her? When did you even get back?”

 

“Oh, we’ve all known each other for years. We grew up together, we’re quite alike. She…  She’s family.” Derek smiled at her again. “She’s pack.” 

“Aww, you’re the best brother I could wish for.” Lena hugged him tightly.

“And you’re the best sister.” 

 

“No, she is not.” Lydia’d seen enough for the day. “She’s  _ my _ family,  _ my _ twin.”

 

This hit a nerve with Lena. “Lydia, you are  _ barely _ family. Family doesn’t let family rot. Did you ever visit me in France? Did you ever call me back after 2 weeks? Did you  _ ever _ bother to ask them why? Why they’d sent me away and not you? Did you never notice how much they loved you and  _ hated _ me? Sorry, Lydia, we may be related by blood, but we are  _ not _ family. I am a  _ Hale _ in heart, soul  _ and _ blood.” She flashed her eyes at her, shocking the whole gang with it and the colour.

 

The doors to the diner opened before Lydia could process all that just happened and Thalia stepped outside. 

 

“I think that is enough, Lena.” She looked at her with a stern look. “Come inside, I prefer not having to call the fire brigade  _ again _ .”

 

All 3 Hales went inside at their Alpha’s order, then she turned to Scott. 

“I’m sorry, she’s kept it all in before. I hope your evening hasn’t been spoiled.”

“It’s alright,” he gave Lydia a pointed look, “We’ll be on our way now.”

 

Both Alphas nodded to each other and the gang left. Thalia knew it wasn’t going to be a one time only accident.


End file.
